1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to hatch cover lock for railway vehicles, and, more particularly, the subject matter relates to hatch cover lock employed for securing a hatch cover to a railway hopper car, industrial tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Hatch cover locks are widely used for securing a removable hatch cover to railway hopper car. The general structure and operation of the hatch cover lock may be of a type as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,218 issued on May 24, 1994 to Nadherny, and whose teachings are incorporated into this document by reference thereto. Conventional hatch cover locks employ an inner member that may be welded to the turned side flanges of the outer member. Such hatch cover locks have been characterized by a greater than desired costs and impact on environment due to weld splatter.
Therefore, there is a need for a low cost hatch cover lock that addresses concerns with the conventional types.